Friday the 13th: Dead and Alive
by The Threat
Summary: Sequel to my 'reimagining' story, this one will be a sort of mixture between 'Hollow Man' and 'Frankenstein', but 'Friday the 13th' at it's core.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: based on characters created by Victor Miller. Apart from "Jason", all characters used here are mine.

* * *

Camp Crystal Lake, 1980:

During the summer, a group of youngsters were send to counsel the campgrounds. And with them, a group of children were dropped off. But during the weeks that the camping was taking place, not one parent had received word from their children, nor did anyone else receive anything from their own beloved in any shape or form. No letter, no phone-call, nothing. And when the bus was to return to the grounds to pick them up, neither the bus, the driver, or anyone he was supposed to be transporting, ever showed themselves. Naturally, it didn't take long before someone realized that something was terribly wrong with these campgrounds, and sent people to investigate. But when these people didn't return either, it was decided to take more extreme measures.

An entire team of experts was assembled to hunt down whatever it is that has kept people from returning. The team existed out of five people, armed to the teeth, and (as they like to call themselves) afraid of nothing. When all five of them arrive at the scene, their leader shortly briefed them about their objective.

"Alright." he spoke, "We know very little about the target, but what we do know is that nobody who came here ever returned alive. It is our job to find it and neutralize it. Any questions?"

One of them raised his hand, to which the leader nodded: "What if this guy Jason has something to do with all this?"

The remaining three laughed at that notion, but only one of them dared to ask: "You don't actually believe this, do you?"

"If that Jason is out there..." the leader replied, more serious than anyone else, "Then that means our target is human, and therefor there's nothing to fear."

Everyone fell silent after that, but someone else had another question: "Er... if it's human, wouldn't that mean we can't kill it?"

"Indeed it does." the leader replied, "Shoot to slow him down, kill him only when truly necessary. Any more?"

Everyone was silent, so the leader made his decision: "Good. Everyone move out!"

"Yes sir!" they all shouted in unison, after which they ran into the woods, looking for their target.

After five minutes, the leader decided they were deep enough into the woods, so he decided to contact them through his radio, one by one.

"Hicks, do you copy?" he called.

The one he called, Hicks, replied: "Yes sir."

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"An old car-wreck. Though it looks as though a wild animal tore it's way in." Hicks answered, "Probably a bear."

"Funny you should say that." somebody else called over the radio.

"Is that you, Jackson?" the leader asked that voice.

"Yes sir." Jackson confirmed.

"Why is that so funny?" Hicks asked.

"I just found the remains of a bear here." Jackson told them, "It looks like something did quite a number on him. You'd almost feel..."

That's when Jackson heard a sound, which got him to instinctively hide behind a bush.

The leader was concerned about this sudden ending: "Jackson, what's hap..."

Jackson interrupted him: "Requesting radio-silence."

Jackson looked in front of him. He saw a man, much taller than he, Jackson, is himself, or the rest of his team for that matter. Because he only saw a shadow, he couldn't be too sure, but it looked as though this man held some kind of sword in his hands, and wore a mask.

Having seen him, Jackson turned away from the man, only to speak to his boss: "Sir. I've found the target. It looks like you were right, it's just a man."

"Good." the leader said, "Keep your eyes on him, we're coming over. Where are you?"

Hearing his boss's order, he turned his head back to the target, while saying: "I'm at the hi..."

He didn't finish his sentence, as the man he saw had disappeared. Wondering where he went, Jackson heard a branch snap. He turned around, shining his gun's light on the dark woods. Or so he thought, as instead there was the man he saw before, wearing a hockey mask and raising his machete.

"Jackson, I didn't read that." his boss kept saying over the radio, "Where are you?"

Instead of answering, Jackson tried to fight the masked man. He raised a fist, which caught the blow from the man's machete. In doing so, the machete has cut through Jackson's fist, causing him to scream of agony. Out of reflex, he dropped his gun. The masked man saw the gun, picked it up, tried to use it, but it was too sophisticated for him to understand how to use it. This is where Jackson saw an opening. He kicked the masked man's legs, punched him in the belly,... only so that the man decided to shove the gun into Jackson's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jackson, do you copy?!" the leader kept trying, but no response came, "Jackson?!"

"I heard him scream." somebody else said, "I'm heading towards that direction now."

"Be careful there, Carter." the leader said, "Radio us as soon as you find him."

"Acknowledged." Carter replied, as he headed towards the direction from which he heard the scream.

"This'll be a while." Hicks sighed, as he turned around. But what he saw then spooked him out of his wits, until he realized it was only the last member of the group, the one who questioned Jason earlier.

"Geez, Edwards, you scared the crap out of me." Hicks moaned.

"I'm sorry." Edwards apologized.

"Whatever." Hicks cursed, "Since you're here anyway, you can make yourself useful."

"Er... isn't that why I'm here in the first place?" he questioned.

"You'd better stay here and watch my back." Hicks told him, "Coz I got a feeling that whoever this guy is, Jason or somebody else, he ain't gonna make it easy on us."

"So I watch your back? What about mine?" Edwards asked.

"You don't even need to ask that!" Hicks exclaimed.

This didn't make Edwards even one bit more comfortable.

Meanwhile, Carter got closer to where he heard Jackson scream. As he got closer, he got this distinct feeling that he was being followed. When he heard a branch snap, he turned to see what caused it. He was about to fire off his gun, but then saw that he was about to shoot a squirrel. He sighed of relieve, not noticing that somebody moved right behind him. It took him a few seconds before he sensed something moving and turned to look at the man with the hockey mask, which got him to ready his gun to fire.

The leader heard somebody fire his gun. He immediately radioed everyone: "Who was that? Who's firing the gun?"

"It wasn't me sir." Hicks replied.

"Or me." Edwards added.

"Carter, did you find the target?" he asked, but got nothing, "Carter?!"

He kept trying, but gave up after some time. He swore loudly as he dropped his radio, only to notice a shadow in the woods. From the way it looked, he knew it was one of his men.

"Carter." he said, "If you're coming back here, you could radio me first..."

He stopped when the shadow moved into the light, only to reveal that not only was it Carter, he was covered in blood, as though shot with his own gun. He tried to say something, but fell down before he could give so much as a breath of a word. The leader jumped up, picked up his own gun, along with his radio: "Everyone, report back to base-camp. That's an order!"

That's when he felt something sting in his back. He didn't know what it was, but he could feel blood curdling into his mouth as a result. He tried to look at who just got him, but making that turn cost him all his life-energy, so he too fell down.

"You don't think he's found the target himself?" Edwards asked.

"If he did, it means he's in trouble." Hicks answered, "Let's go!"

Together, they returned to base-camp. When they arrived, they found it all in ruins.

"Shit! Somebody really did a number on this." Hicks cursed.

"Look at what he did to our boss." Edwards shivered.

"Don't worry. We're here to take down that bastard who did this." Hicks assured Edwards.

"I don't understand you." Edwards suddenly felt the need to change the subject, "Earlier, you boss me around, even though we have the same rank, and now you're acting like you're a guardian..."

"Hey Edwards!" Hicks interrupted him, lowering his gun in the process, "This not the time to discuss that, but if you have to know, I was still pissed because you made me shit myself. Alright?"

Edwards didn't reply immediately, but in doing so, both of them were distracted from a man falling down from the tree. Hicks was the first to react, but not fast enough, as the man with the hockey mask had already decapitated him. Edwards, being both scared and confused at the same time, knew not what else to do, but to raise his own gun and shoot the big man, once Hicks' dead body fell to the ground. The first round that Edwards fired didn't seem to cause much pain to the masked man, but it did seem to slow him down enough for Edwards to find his leader's gun, and fired some more. Once that gun was empty, the masked man fell down. Though a little scared, Edwards moved closer to the masked man. He nudged him, but he didn't react. He sighed of relief, and turned to what's left of the radio. But only seconds after adter that thought came to him, he felt something rush through his abdomen. He looked down, and recognized it to be one of the spikes that was used to set up their camp's tent. The masked man couldn't be that strong to survive all those bullet-shots, could he be? With that spike in him, Edwards soon lost all energy himself and fell down too. The masked man, meanwhile, now that he killed the last one of those he believed to be trespassers, felt he deserved his rest, and fell back down again.


	3. Chapter 3

Washington D.C., four years later:

An entire group of superior military officers, generals to be more accurate, had gathered to listen to another officer, who tried to make some things clear to these people: "Alright, so far, it's safe to say that project 'Schrödinger' is a success. And right now, our lead scientist..."

One of the other generals interrupted him: "Er... I'm sorry, Bauers, but could you explain what 'Schrödinger' is about, for all those present here who aren't familiar with it."

"Of course." the man, Bauers, agreed, "The project itself is named after the famous physicist, who theorized that if you were to put a cat in a box along with a toxic gas, then later open the box again... if the odds are even, the cat could be both dead and alive. This idea alone got one of our scientists thinking."

This caused a sort of silence among everyone present, but Bauers anticipated that this would happen: "Knowing that too many good men die in meaningless wars, so they're not around for when a battle that matters more is happening. But if we were able to make our best men next to invincible, their lives could be spared. So our team has developed a special procedure in which living creatures were left in a room with a toxic gas. And right at the moment between being death and being still alive, the subjects were to be resuscitated with an electronic current."

"And what exactly are the results of these experiments?" another one of the generals asked.

"For obvious reasons, all the first test subjects were cats." Bauers answered, "They were left in a cage with a dangerous dog, which attacked them violently, yet not one cat died. Hell, I even tried to kill one by driving my car over one, but it still lived."

"In other words, they're making progress." the first general spoke again.

"That is correct." Bauers acknowledged, "And the lead scientist feels that it's now time for the next step."

"Which is...?" that general wondered.

"Human subjects." Bauers answered.

"Now, there's your problem right there." the first general was convinced, "If this fails, we'd have killed an innocent man."

"Not necessarily." Bauers disagreed, "I have found the perfect subject for this. In fact, I found him some four years ago."

"And who would that be?" that same general asked him.

"Remember when five of our men were sent to New Jersey, to neutralize a threat?" Bauers asked them.

"You mean that Voorhees fella?" another one questioned, "Isn't he dead?"

"Officially, yes." Bauers answered, "We didn't know for sure whether he had any living relatives, so we told everybody that he's dead and cremated. But in reality, he's been in a coma for the past four years."

"But wait one minute." the first general still had questions, "If this experiment works, then we'd have made a mad man invinsible."

"Not exactly." Bauers was convinced of the contrary, "You see, the experiment worked after some trial and error on cats, but when the exact same procedure, that did work, was used on other animals, they failed. In other words, the chances of the experiment working on Voorhees immediately are next to nothing. This way, when it fails on him, the scientists will know what went wrong, so the next experiment will surely work, and no innocent man is lost in the progress."

That same general still had questions: "I still keep hearing a lot of if's used here."

"Maybe I should have invited the lead scientist here, so she could convince you better than I am." Bauers stated.

The generals discussed this amongst themselves, so Bauers wouldn't hear them. After a few minutes they made their decision, but the first general still asked him: "You're convinced that nothing will go wrong?"

"I'm positive." Bauers answered.

That general sighed: "You have our permission. But do remember, that if anything goes wrong..."

"Nothing will." Bauers interrupted.

"For your sake, I hope not." was that general's last word, "Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

New Jersey Harbor

The next day, inside what looks like an abandoned storage-building, a truck is being parked. Not only did it transport Bauers, it also transported a man, who was on a stretcher, still attached to some machines that kept him alive. Once it arrived at the scene, Bauers got out to meet with the lead scientist, who was a woman in her late twenties.

"How many volunteers do you have in there?" she asked.

"Just one, Dr Crane." Bauers replied, "But we had to use a truck like this as an ambulance would be too conspicuous."

"An ambulance?" the scientist questioned, after which she saw a man being transported out of there, "Who is he?"

"He's a man who's been in a terrible accident." Bauers lied, "He's in a coma now, but he managed to tell me he'd love to volunteer to be on this project."

"And you're willing to risk that his life?" she still needed some confirmation.

"It's he who wanted to take the risk. So if he dies, it's by his own choice." Bauers said.

The scientist was still a little taken aback at this, but she made her decission anyway: "Alright, this better be worth it."

She instructed the soldiers to take him to a hidden elevator, which took them down, below surface.

"Colonel Bauers?!" a soldier of lower rank called for him.

"What is it, Myers?" he asked, somewhat indignant.

"This may interest you." the soldier, Myers, gave him a briefcase.

Bauers opened it, to see a hockey mask and a machete. Immediately he closed it and asked: "Why do these things still exist?"

"I don't know." Myers answered, "I just found them when I was getting rid of evidence, like you told me to."

"And why haven't you gotten rid of these?" Bauers asked.

"Paperwork is easy, but these things?" Myers questioned in return.

Bauers sighed: "Very well, I'll take care of it myself."

Once the elevator had returned to surface, where there was now enough room for the lead scientist to join them, she asked Bauers: "You care to join? Just to see whether your man was the man for this experiment?"

Bauers thought about it, then said: "That would be lovely. By the way, do you have showers down there too?"

Questioningly, the scientist answered: "Yes?"

"Good." Bauers decided, who then turned back to Myers, "Then you can go have one down there?"

"Me? What for?" Myers asked him.

"Because it's rude of you to see a superior officer with that smell of yours." Bauers explained.

Shortly after Myers smelled himself, the lead scientist said: "Fine, he can come too."

All three of them went inside the elevator and headed downstairs.

When they arrived, there was immediately one other scientist, ready to great his leader, both of which were of the same age: "Ah, Elisabeth. You have no idea how perfect a volunteer this is we have."

The lead scientist, Elisabeth, asked him: "Really? That's great news, Riley."

Bauers suddenly fell uneasy: "How is he perfect?"

"Because he's in a coma." the other scientist, Riley, explained, "In his state, he'll breath in less of that toxic gas, which would see to it that it doesn't immediately kill him, so when he's revived, the experiment is sure to succeed."

It didn't take long before Bauers began to shake. Elisabeth noticed, as his shaking caused the briefcase to make some noises: "Something wrong?"

"Er... no... I er... is it me or is it cold in here?" Bauers managed to save himself.

"Not any colder than in a real hospital." Riley answered, "Come on, follow me."

Before he followed Riley, Bauers asked Myers: "Keep this briefcase with you for the time being. Return it to me when we made it back to the surface. And keep your eyes on it."

"Yessir." Myers obeyed.

Bauers turned to the guards that were present: "Do you know where to find the showers?"

One of them nodded, so Bauers ordered him: "Take this man to it, then return to your post!"

"Yes sir." the guard obeyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley and Elisabeth went to the room where everything will be happening, where their test-subject is made ready for the experiment. All kinds of wires are attached to him, he himself is put on a table in a special room,... it was all a seemingly chaotic business, but everybody seemed to have everything under control.

Bauers saw three people working on getting the subject ready, yet he himself hasn't stopped sweating. Still, he tried to stay calm and asked Elisabeth: "What am I looking at?"

"Why don't you go and ask them yourself?" Elisabeth suggested.

All three of them went to the other three in the room. Elisabeth introduced them to Bauers: "This here is Christine, our cardiologist."

Christine greeted Bauers: "You must be Colonel Bauers, without whom none of this would be possible."

"What exactly is it that you're doing here?" he asked her.

"Just standard procedure." she answered, "All this is done to monitor his heart-rate."

"Not to mention to zap him when needed." one of the other two said, though he didn't particularly look like he was a scientist.

"This is Martin." Riley told Bauers, "He's our electrician."

"And lemme tell you..." Martion said, "I've seen electricity used for many things, but this is new."

"I'm a little lost here." Bauers told Elisabeth.

"It's quite simple." Elisabeth told him, "With the gas being released into the room, we have to be sure that... I'm sorry, what's the subject's name?"

"Jason." Bauers answered.

Nobody seemed to notice that the third guy reacted at the sound of that name.

"Well, now we got a name to fit with that fucked up face." Martin said, referring to the many scars that Jason bore on his face, "What happened to him anyway?"

"Right, Jason." Elisabeth continued, ignoring Martin, "Well, we have to be sure we can revive him without risking the gas to poison us, or anybody else."

"But isn't the gas supposed to be helping you come back to life?" Bauers wondered.

"It's not that simple." Elisabeth explained, as she suddenly started to use techno-babble which confused an already shaky Bauers.

"Alright, enough, I understand." he interrupted her, after which he turned to the third person, "And you are?"

That person, who reacted upon hearing the name Jason, only just woke from his trance at that moment: "Oh, I er... sorry. Vincent Glover. I'm Dr. Shue, or Christine's assistant."

"Assistant?" Bauers asked.

"He's the best student I ever had. I believed he should have been part of this project." Christine responded.

Bauers appeared a little less shaky then: "So you allowed a student to participate in this project?"

"It's alright." Elisabeth assured him, "He's not of the rebellious type, if that's what you're afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Bauers said, regaining his usual tone.

Meanwhile, Myers had found the showers, but he asked the military soldier who escorted him: "Does anyone ever return to the surface around here?"

"Not all at once, no." the escort answered, "If we all arrive or leave this area at once, people start asking too many questions, whereas when we go separately, nobody will think more of it."

"And how much time is there between those leaving?" Myers asked.

"Five hours." the escort answered.

"Five hours?" Myers sounded astonished, "So I'm stuck here for five hours before I can leave?"

Waving his hand as if to fan away a smell, the escort told him: "Those will be five hours well spent in the shower here."

Angered by that remark, Myers told the escort: "Can you in the meantime do something for the Colonel?"

"What is it?" he asked.

Myers then raised the suitcase that he had: "I'm not supposed to leave this out of my sight, but when I'm in the sho..."

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on it." the escort told him, "When you're finished here, you can come back to the entrance to pick it up."

After that, he returned to where he was before.


	6. Chapter 6

After some time, Christine could tell everyone: "We're ready."

"Alright." Riley respond, "Everybody clear the room."

Everybody left the room, which got sealed shut, so nothing else could enter or escape it. Bauers looked at this, somewhat surprised.

"Is this what you do everyday?" he asked.

"It's a drag, but you get used to it after a while." Martin answered.

"Everything's sealed shut, Dr. Shue." Vincent told her.

"Good." she replied, as she sat down behind her monitor, where she could see Jason's heartbeat, "Heart rate normal. For a comatose patient, anyway."

"Elisabeth, since it's your invention..." he motioned her to go to the control-station.

Elisabeth smiled, faintly: "I only hope this won't kill him."

"You do?" Bauers asked her.

"Of course!" Elisabeth exclaimed, "Why shouldn't I?"

"No reason." Bauers replied.

"Oxygen level is dropping in the room." Riley reminded Elisabeth, "Either you release the gas, or the CO2 will kill him."

Elisbeth made her decision. She pressed the right buttons, pulled the right levers, causing the gas to be released in the room. Through a window in the wall, everybody could look into the room where Jason lay, where they also saw the gas entering. As it fills the room, it slowly started to fill Jason's lungs as well. Christine could tell by her monitors.

"It's affecting him." she's warning everyone, "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Elisabeth asked her, quite concerned.

"It's killing him." she answered.

"That's fast." Martin reacted.

"There's no other choice." Riley realized.

"Sending electric current through him now." Christine said.

Everyone could see how Jason's body reacted to the electricity running through his body. His body shook up and down, from one side to another, but his readings on the monitor didn't change one bit.

"Vent the room now!" Christine exclaimed.

Knowing what's best for their test-subject, Elisabeth pressed all the right buttons so the gas would escape from the room. Then the door to that room was opened, allowing Christine and Vincent to enter.

"You resuscitate his heart!" she ordered Vincent, who did as he was told, while Christine performed mouth-to-mouth on him.

But after some time, Vincent saw how pointless it was. He felt Jason's pulse, but sensed nothing. He listened to his breathing, but heard nothing. He then stopped Christine: "Doc. He's dead. It didn't work."

Christine had a difficult moment to accept that, but Vincent was right. The experiment didn't work.

"I... I was so sure..." Elisabeth nearly cried, "What went wrong? Now... "

"It's not your fault." Bauers assured her, as he started wiping of his sweat, finally relieved, "You told me this is a question of trial and error. Besides, there wasn't much of a chance this man was going to get out of his coma, so think of it as having done him a favor."

"How can you say such a thing?" Elisabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing.

That's when Riley had to cut in: "Elisabeth. If anything, this should convince you to go on. If we don't finish this, then Jason would have died for nothing."

This helped her redeem herself: "You're right. I must go on."

"Good." Riley decided, after which he turned to two soldiers who were in the room, each of which wore a red cross on their arms, indicating they're medics, "You guys know what to do."

They nodded, after which they readied the stretcher and a body-bag.

They bagged Jason, placed him on the stretcher and carried him away to the facility's morgue. As they were going, Elisabeth asked Christine: "You made a record of his readings?"

"Yes." she answered.

"Good. Then we can find out what went wrong exactly." she decided.

"I should hope so." Bauers said, "Or else the generals won't be very pleased about your work.

While they were going through all that, the medics brought Jason into the morgue, discussing something among themselves.

"After seeing him do what he did, I really need a cigarette." one of them said.

"Yeah, me too." the other replied, "You know, if we smoke one near that ventilation shaft just outside the door, nobody will ever smell we did anything."

"Good idea." the first one said, "Let's do that."

That's when they left Jason in the room, and left him. But since they were in a hurry, they didn't shut the door behind them, nor did they put Jason in the freezer.


	7. Chapter 7

In a different time, we find a different Jason. One who tried to talk to kids of his age, at the time, but they wouldn't listen. Everything he said was a reason for everyone to laugh and to humiliate him. That was so, until somebody came in between them. That somebody was a woman in her late twenties. She would stand between the kid and the other ones, tell them to go away, and they'd run, scared of her. Then she'd turn to young Jason and smiled, being the good mother she's always been for him. She was somebody he could turn to, somebody that would help him and protect him when he needed it most. Along with his mother, he'd live in the area he's most familiar with, that being the woods of Crystal Lake. And together, there was no reason for either to be unhappy.

Suddenly, before Jason's eyes, everything changed. He wasn't in the woods, but in a cold room. For some reason, he felt it was cold, but he didn't feel as though he was freezing. He looked around, realizing that wherever he was, it was some kind of a hospital. To him, whatever he saw only seconds ago was real, but something helped him remember the awful truth. That his mother wasn't alive at all. Then he remembered whatever happened to him last. He found some military people, about ready to kill him, so he defended himself against them. Though he managed to kill them all, they also managed to take him down. As Jason was spending most of his time in a dream world, which he preferred over the real world, he didn't care. But now he's awake, and has to face the harsh reality. But not only that, he awoke in an area he didn't know. How did he get here? Why did he get there? He didn't know, but he did know that he had to get out. His muscles felt unusually numb, yet he didn't seem to have any problem moving his arms and legs. Within a minute, he was walking again. However, being on a stretcher isn't the same as being on a bed, as getting off a stretcher makes more noise than a bed ever would.

Outside the morgue, the two medics heard something.

"What was that?" one asked.

The other shrugged: "Must be some stupid explanation. Let's take a look."

They both went back inside the morgue, but found nobody. Including the dead body they dropped off here a few minutes ago.

"Where did the body go?" they wondered.

From behind the opened door, the dead body, Jason, came, grabbed both of the men's heads and smacked them together. This with such a strength that both heads didn't just bash each other, they almost literally blew up, as though there were bombs inside their heads that exploded. This was a strength Jason didn't remember to have. Where did it come from? After some thought and consideration, Jason decided to not waste anymore time on that.

He walked away from the morgue, hoping to find an exit to this area soon. He found a door, that was guarded by two soldiers. One of them spotted him.

"Jesus!" he shouted, "What're you doing here, streaking like... who are you?"

Jason looked down, as that soldier couldn't keep his eyes off something below his face. That's the first time he realized he wasn't wearing any clothes.

That's when the other one, who was also the one that escorted Myers earlier, recognized him: "Isn't that the guy they brought down here to experiment on?"

Those last words is what triggered Jason to look at them again. Another memory crossed his mind, in which some other kid told him: "You're just a freak, who escaped from the lab where they experimented on you."

Jason started to shake, as this man had just said more or less the same thing to him. But it wasn't until the other guard spoke that he really started to grow angry: "With those scars on his head, wouldn't it have been better if they just put the freak to rest?"

This was a word he had heard so many times before, for no reason at all: "freak". With an angry expression on his face, he started towards the two guards.

"Hold it right there!" they shouted to him, but Jason didn't listen.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" the escort exclaimed, dropping the briefcase he held so he could grab his gun.

Jason still didn't listen to them. He made it close enough to push the other guard against the wall, with enough force to knock him out cold, if not dead. The escort then had no choice but to fire his gun. Jason felt something going through his body, but for some reason didn't feel the pain of it. Blood left his body, yet he didn't feel much weaker. The guard shot two more times, yet his target didn't even flinch. This made Jason's expression change to a sadistic happiness. He grabbed the guard by his throat, which was a surprise that got him to drop his gun.

"Wait!" he tried to talk his way out, "You wanna know who did this to you? It wasn't me, I'm just a guard. It's those people inside this compound. You want revenge, you better..."

Jason stopped listening to him, as his grip on the guard's throat tightened to a point where his head could no longer stay attached to the body. Still something he said did get to Jason. So those who took him away from home are still here, he thought to himself. Then he decided upon what he had to do.

He looked at the briefcase that the one guard had, which fell open. It contained his own hockey mask and his entrusted machete. How either one of them even made it here, he didn't know. Then he looked at the other guard, or rather his uniform. That's when another memory was triggered. He remembered to have seen a kid playing with toy soldiers, and bragging about how he'd one day join the army and become a war hero like his father. He also remembered how that kid would make fun of Jason by saying: "You'll never be a soldier. You're too retarded." This statement being followed by a roar of loud laughter. However, Jason was now in a position to wear a soldier's uniform, which in his mind would make him a soldier. Wearing that suit, he'd be the hero that that kid could only dream of being. At that moment, he had everything he needs right here. He stripped the guard of his clothes, only to put them on himself, then put on his mask and picked up his machete. He was ready to take his revenge on those who abducted him.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the lab, everybody heard the shots that were fired.

"What was that?" Elisabeth wondered.

"Somebody broke in?" Vincent questioned.

"Then the guards wouldn't start shooting." Bauers told them, as he started to sweat again.

"No? Like the military always ask then shoot?" Christine asked him, but he ignored her.

"You all better stay here while I check this out." he told them just before he left.

"Is it me, or did he just started to sweat heavily?" Martin asked.

"It's like there's something he's not telling us." Riley agreed.

"That Jason wouldn't be..." Vincent whispered.

"Wouldn't be what?" Elisabeth asked him.

Vincent heard her, but then shrugged it off: "It's nothing."

"Vinnie, if there's something you know..." Elisabeth almost sounded as though she was threatening.

"It's just stories I heard." Vincent told her.

"Well, why won't you tell us so we heard it too?!" Elisabeth reasoned as she sat down.

Meanwhile, Bauers arrived at the scene, where the two guards were shot down. But he wasn't the only one who arrived there, other soldiers did too, as well as Myers.

"What's going on here?" Bauers asked.

"We don't know." one soldier answered.

"Looks like somebody killed them and took the elevator out of here." another one added.

Bauers started to shake. More so when he spotted his own briefcase, opened and empty of it's contents. This helped him make his decision: "Everybody, leave now and search for him. He wouldn't be that hard to recognize."

He pointed to the stripped guard, thereby meaning to say that the culprit would be wearing his uniform. Everyone nodded, including Myers, so they all went into the elevator and went up. But Bauers stopped Myers from going anywhere.

"You stay here." he ordered, to which Myers reluctantly nodded.

Once everyone was gone, Bauers told Myers: "You've got some explaining to do here."

"Me?" Myers questioned, "You're the one who wanted to..."

"You want to blame me for this?" Bauers interrupted him, "A superior officer?"

To this, there wasn't much that Myers could say, much to his dismay, but Bauers wasn't done: "Give me your gun."

He did as he was told. But just as he did that, he saw somebody behind Bauers, who just came through a door, which lead into the room where he was probably waiting to strike. He didn't know who it was, but since he wore the mask he had to take care of before, he could only assume that this was the man that everybody just left to search for. He didn't want to let go of the gun, which made Bauers a little angry.

"Myers, let go of this..." he couldn't finish his sentence, as something went through him. It went so swiftly, Bauers could only just feel it happening. Jason just used his machete to cut through the superior officer's back. Myers then raised his gun to fire a shot or two. Needless to say, this didn't work as he had hoped. Jason slice Bauers in half, after which he shoved his machete in Myers' left hip. He withdrew his blade, as Myers dropped his gun and started to run for it. In doing so, he left a trail of blood. This way, should Jason lose sight of him, which was easy in an area with small corridors and many corner for people to disappear into, he would still be able to find him, and whoever it is he's running to.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you saying?" Christine asked Vincent after he told them what he knew, "That our test-subject is that same Jason?"

"I'm not sure." Vincent replied, "But given some of the scars I noticed he has, I'm no expert on that area, but they looked like they were done by a wild animal, which is likely as there are bears in that area. And his name just so happened to be Jason? Just like that man?"

"You're right about one thing." Riley told him, "It is indeed quite a coincidence."

"Wait a minute." Elisabeth just realized, "Is that why Bauers was so nervous the whole time? Because he got us a killer to experiment on?"

This was an idea that got everyone deep in thought. Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by somebody bursting into the room. It was Myers, who could only barely stand on his two feet, as he was bleeding terribly.

"Oh my..." Elisabeth immediately stood up to help him.

Everyone followed her example, as they picked Myers up to lie him down on a nearby table. Myers, meanwhile, mumbled: "Bauers... dead... Jason... alive."

Everyone sounded surprised about that latter bit.

"Did he just say Jason's alive?" Martin asked.

"Everyone... gone..." Myers added.

"What do you mean, everyone's gone?" Christine asked him.

"Don't die on us now!" Vincent exclaimed.

Myers couldn't say anything else, as he had lost too much blood already.

"This is great." Martin whined, "We just gave a psychotic killer superpowers and all the soldiers are gone. They're never here when you really need them."

"But you're right." Elisabeth said, "We created a monster that we can't kill."

"Now what?" Riley wondered.

He didn't have much of a chance to hear an answer, provided anyone knew one, as Jason suddenly popped into the room, breathing heavily. While everybody froze in hear, Christine desperately took Myers' gun and started shooting Jason, but this only slowed him down, and even then it wasn't enough to stop him from coming closer. Martin picked up a fire-extinguisher, in an attempt to fend off Jason, but that didn't help much. Instead, Jason punched Martin away.

"Leave him alone!" Christine shouted, but when she pulled the trigger this time, the gun didn't shoot anymore.

"Christine, run!" Elisabeth urged her.

But she was too late. Jason sliced off the hands that held the gun, after which he shoved the machete into her face. After that, he turned to the other ones. They all tried to run to the door, but Jason blocked their every attempt. That's when Martin decided to do something. He jumped on Jason, trying to stop him this way.

"Run!" he shouted to everyone else.

Reluctantly, they did as they were told. But Elisabeth stayed behind, trying to use the extinguisher on Jason again. But when trying to beat Jason, she accidentally bashed Martin's head. With this, Martin got off Jason's back, so the latter could focus on Elisabeth, who stood frozen when she just killed a man, despite it being an accident. This gave Jason the chance to take the extinguisher out of her hands. But just as he was about to use it on her, Riley pulled her away, so Jason wrapped the extinguisher's hose around his neck instead. That's when Christine and Vincent returned to help Elisabeth get away.

"There's nothing we can do for him now. Let's go!" Vincent exclaimed.

Together they ran away. When Jason was done strangling Riley, he dropped him, trying to figure out how to get to the other ones. Though he didn't wound any one of them, they ran into Myers' blood trail, so they left their footprints on the floor, making it easier for Jason to find them too.


	10. Chapter 10

All three of them made it to the storage room, where they locked the door behind them. Still in shock, they tried to recover from this. Elisabeth was the quickest to recover: "So... now what do we do?"

The other two looked at her, questioningly, but Elisabeth knew what to say: "How do you stop something we just made invincible?"

"It's your invention." Christine remarked, "Isn't there a fail-safe?"

"It was supposed to make people stronger. Why should I make a fail-safe?" Elisabeth asked.

"In case you do this to the wrong person." Christine reasoned, "Such scientific progress can be dangerous when in the wrong hands."

"I... I hadn't looked that far ahead." Elisabeth confessed.

While they were discussing this, Vincent looked around. He saw guns in the room, but he knew that that wouldn't help at all. But he also saw gas-masks. He then asked Elisabeth: "And what if we used the gas on him?"

"How do you expect that to work?" Christine questioned, "It's the gas that made him what he is now."

"Unless we over-dose him!" Elisabeth had it figured out, "This might just work."

"But how do we release it?" Christine asked, "Or more importantly, how do we get back to the room?"

"With these guns, perhaps we can slow him down a little." Vincent suggested.

That's when Elisabeth noticed the gas-masks: "And with these masks... if we release the gas in the whole facility, only then we'd be sure to get him too."

"Has any of you two ever used a gun before?" Vincent asked.

Both women answered 'no', followed by Vincent stating: "Neither have I."

"This is great." Christine sighed.

"We can moan about it later." Elisabeth said, "We'd better get ready to..."

That's when Jason burst into the room. Primarily the women screamed at the surprise, but that didn't stop Jason from coming towards them. Vincent picked up a gun and pulled the trigger. Unfortunately, the gun was either not loaded, or it's safety was still on. In either case, Jason smacked the gun out of his hands, but as he tried to slash Vincent, the women had picked up their own guns and started to use them as baseball-bats on Jason. He got angry, of course, used his free hand to take one guns out of Christina's hands and bash her skull with it. Meanwhile, Vincent and Elisabeth, realizing there wasn't much they could do, made run for it.

Somewhere midway between the storage room and their lab, they paused for breath.

"We forgot the masks." Vincent just realized.

"Don't worry." Elisabeth comforted him, "There are masks in the lab. Let's send that motherfucker back to..."

Just before she could finish her sentence, a machete just got thrown into her bust. This surprised Vincent greatly, but he had no time to try and help, or even look at the one who threw that machete, as he had some other things to do. He ran to the lab, with Jason hot on his tail.

At the lab, Vincent quickly put one of the gas masks, turned on the nozzles of the gas-tanks, as fast as he could. Suddenly, Jason, too was in the lab. The gas didn't appear to affect him. This got Vincent a little paralyzed, as Jason slowly made his way to him. But that's when the gas was starting to kick in. Still, Jason tried to get closer to Vincent. But no matter how close he was, he didn't have the strength anymore to do anything. Eventually, he gave in. However, he had his hand raised, still holding his machete. When he fell down, the machete hit Vincent's gas mask. This caused a crack in the mask, so nothing could stop the gas from being breathed into Vincent's lungs. He tried to hold his breath, but in doing so, he had to take a deep breath, through which he breathed in the gas anyway, and he too died.


	11. Chapter 11

The soldiers, who left the facility to find Jason, couldn't find Jason, so they had no choice to report back at the base. Their surprise was immeasurably big when they found nobody alive at the base. They immediately contacted their authorities, who brought in everyone else who could take care of the rest. Paramedics collected all the dead bodies, and brought them to the nearest morgue, without telling them how they died exactly. When asked, they merely said: "They died patriotic deaths." which wasn't entirely true for all of them.

In that morgue, the doctor at service was watching TV, watching a channel which only he would watch. At some point, what he was watching was interrupted by a news bulletin.

"We interrupt this program for a special report." the news anchor said.

The doctor moaned at that, but of course the anchor couldn't hear him so he continued uninterruptedly: "In the New Jersey harbor, a tragedy has taken place, that involved the deaths of many military people. While the military officers wouldn't give away too many details about what happened, all we do know is that twelve people were found dead. Names of the victims will not be given until the families have been notified."

"You hear that?" the doctor turned to one of the bodies, while he gave it a friendly tap, "That's you they're talking about."

What the doctor didn't realize is that this particular body actually felt that tap that he was given. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see his face is covered with a white sheet. He got up, to see the doctor. Seeing him made him angrier than before, as it would appear that people just can't leave him be. In the right corner of his eye, he found a saw, which he picked up, while the doctor didn't notice any peculiar sound or air around him. With the saw, this not-so-dead body cut the doctor's throat and twisted his head around. Now that this doctor is dead, the not-so-dead body, that wore a hockey mask, felt that he could move on and left the building.

Outside, he noticed the woods weren't too far away from the woods. He didn't know if it was his woods, but at least it appeared as something familiar to him, which was enough for him. Jason is still alive, and with the help of his abductors, nothing can stop him now.

**THE END**


End file.
